KILL THE SUE
by Minao Tskino
Summary: Another Mary Sue! LET'S KILL IT! MWAHAHA! OCXRobin OCXBB OCXALL VILLIANS OCXSilkie OCXToaster OCXDEATH TO THE SUE!
1. Its A SUE!

Her name was Marii, and she was absolutely beautiful. Her golden eyes shone brightly like a sunset. Her hair was as black as the night, and floated down to her waist. It had one white streak at the front, but it wasn't from being old. No, Marii was only fifteen. It was because she was a fox girl. She had adorable black fox ears, and a fluffy orange tail. Her face was poreless, and she had a cute-as-a-button nose. Her cheekbones were extremely high, and her make-up was always perfectly done. She had long, slender legs, and a model-like neck.

Despite what you may think, Marii was a very humble person, and never went on about how fantastic she was at cooking, and singing, and dancing, and playing the guitar, flute, cello, piano, organ, trumpet, and saxophone. No, no. She was that great of a person.

And, as she watched the Titans from her spot in the dark, her yellow cat eyes glowing, her only thought was, "They need my help!"

With that, she rushed out to aid the Titans in their battle against Control Freak.

"You will never defeat me!" Control Freak yelled.

"Ya, but I will!" Marii yelled out, "SUPER CUTE NYAN KITKIT SUPREME ATTAACKKKKK!" And with a wave of her magnificent tail, Control Freak was on the ground, passed out.

The Titans, shocked, turned to Marii.

"You..Are amazing!" Beast Boy yelled. They rushed up to Marii.

"Aw, thanks!" She blushed adorably.

"And beautiful too! I'm so jealous!" Raven said.

"Oh ma gerd! You should join the team!" Cyborg said, enthusiastically.

"Yes," Starfire put in, "That would be great!"

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden on you." Marii said, in her angelic voice. She looked at them through her long lashes.

"No, you won't! We have a lot of food and rooms. You'll be fine with us!" Robin said. Marii smiled, showing her radiant, white teeth.

"Alright then!" Marii said.

And so, they all went to the tower.

* * *

**SuperChick: So what are you doing?**

She sipped her soda, and tossed the McChicken wrapper into the garbage can.

**Emi: Nothing really. SUPER boret.**

***Bored.**

**SuperChick: What's the Titans up to?**

**Emi: I think their saving the day...again. LOL XD**

**SuperChick: *they're. **

She crinkled her nose.

**Emi: Oh shut it.**

**SuperChick: Lemme guess. You pretended ur sick again, right? **

She tilted back in her chair.

**SuperChick: And you're sitting in a totally dark room, PMing me. **

**Emi: Maybe...**

**SuperChick: U need to get a life, girly. You really passed up saving the day to play on the computer?**

**Emi: Well, I wasn't feeling good earlier...**

**SuperChick: Watever. I gtg. Did u know I joined YJ? Ya, I DID. And now I gtg save the day WITH MY TEAM. **

**Emi:...Bye then?**

**SuperChick has logged off.**

Now, Emily didn't like the computer. She was addicted to it. And so, not for the first time, Emily passed up saving the day with the titans to PM her friend, SuperGirl.

Emily yawned, and leaned back in her desk chair.

"Maybe I should get some more food. That McChicken did not fill me up." She jumped up, and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

And then, she saw the team, and Marii.

"Uh, hey guys-"

"Friend, Emily! Are you feeling better?!" Starfire asked.

"Ya I'm great-"

"Well, we want to introduce you to Marii!" Cyborg said, and pushed Marii forward.

"Oh hey!" Marii said, shyly. Emily raised a brow. This girl was perfect...Too perfect.

"Hey. So, how'd the battle go?" Emily asked, grabbing a cereal box from a cabinet.

"Marii saved the day!" Raven said, enthusiastically.

Wait. Raven was never enthusiastic.

"Really?" Now Emily was very suspicious.

"Ya! And now she's gonna be a titan!" Beast Boy said.

Emily almost dropped her cereal.

"It can't be..." She thought.

"Marii, what's you're last name?" Emily asked, calmly.

"Well, a few years back I was in an accident, and temporarily lost my memory. But, I think..." She concentrated, "I think it was...Sue!"

"Oh god no." Emily whispered.

Marii was a Mary-Sue.

Just peachy.


	2. KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!

"Raveeeen!" Emily yelled, and knocked on Raven's door, "I got some of the 'stuff'!"

Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal an inch of raven.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Marii right now."

"But, you never pass up on the stuff."

"Look, Marii has convinced me to stop."

"Just like that? But, " she whispered the next part, "We've been using it for like almost a year! Shouldn't you be addicted by now?!"

"Well..." She paused, "She told me it's REALLY bad for you." She shut the door in her face.

"But you're my only pot buddy!" she yelled.

"Damn," Emily thought, "That Mary-Sue is really getting on my nerves." While walking back to her room, a bag of weed in her hands.

She sat down on her bed, and lit up a cigar.

"Maybe I should just kill her..." She jumped up,a lightbulb above her head, and grabbed her laptop.

**H-O-W T-O K-I-L-L A S-U-E**

**FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO SITES FOUND**

"Hmm..OH!" She clicked on the second one, and started reading while puffing out.

_"To kill a Sue is no easy matter._

_I mean, you can't just stab the bitch. They'll just come back to life because of the power of love or some stupid shit like that. Maybe you could cut them up and burn the pieces like in twilight? NO. POWER OF FREAKING LOVE SURPASSES EVERY FREAKING THING. _

_Right? So we can use it to kill them, right? Right?_

_No._

_*sigh* The only way to kill a Sue is to make everyone hate her. Ya, I know. Not exactly easy as pie. But, you'll figure something out. _

_OR_

_You could buy this awesome Mary-Sue killing gun! Now half-off!"_

Hmm...

**LINK.**

**ADD TO CART.**

**OK.**

**BUY.**

**OVERNIGHT SHIPPING?**

**YES.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE IT GIFT WRAPPED?**

**... ... ...YES.**

* * *

The next day didn't come quickly enough. Emily slept in the living room, because she wanted to make sure she could get to the package before the other Titans...and Marii. Marii was not a Titan in her eyes- no, she was just a guest who overstayed her welcome.

And she would be dead soon so...ya.

At exactly five AM, Emily was woken up by Marii's irritating(yet angelic) voice.

"Who's package is this? Hmm..It's from..Magical and Sueical DEATH Inc." Emily quickly jumped up, snatched the box out of her hands, and glared at her.

"Oh..Was it yours? I-I'm so s-sorry!" She then started to cry. Which, like everything she did, was delicate, and sweat.

"Oh shut up, Sue!" Emily groaned. She just cried harder.

"What's going on?" Starfire floated over to Marii, "Why is Marii crying?"

"S-she g-glared at m-me!" Marii stuttered. She wanted to punch her, but Starfire(being hypnotised by Sueness) wouldn't understand the reason behind it. And so, Emily held back.

"Emily! That is not a nice thing to do to our friend!"

"She touched my stuff," Emily said, "She had it coming." And then walked back to her room, package in hand, to get ready to kill the sue.

She opened the package carefully, and removed the black with pink sparkles gun and the instructions.

**"Step one:**

**Aim at the Mary-Sue.**

**Step two:**

**Shoot."**

Not too complex, but it's best to always read instructions.

Suddenly, Emily's cell buzzed.

**Bee: ****How's it goin'? **Emily quickly texted back.

**Emily: Not too great.**

**Bee: Didn't you get a new teammate?**

**Emily: Ya, but that's why I'm so down.**

**Bee: why?**

**Emily: CAUSE SHE'S A SUE!**

**Bee: OMG NO!**

**Emily: Ya Ikr? Don't worry cause I got a sue killing gun!**

**Bee: -_- You really think that's gonna work?**

**Emily: Ya!**

**Bee: Remember the Justin Bieber killing bow and arrow?**

**Emily: Well, ya..**

**Bee: And the Gary Stu Killing knife?**

**Emily: Ya, but those were WAY underpriced. Something malfunctioned...**

**Bee:...How much did you spend?**

**Emily: Only like three...**

**Bee: Hundred?!**

**Emily:...**

**Bee: ur hopeless...gtg txt u l8ter.**

**Emily: K**

"It's not a waste of money!" She looked at the sparkly gun once more, "I mean, it's got sparkles! It's totally...real.."


End file.
